Salvame del dolor
by pandoranahia
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de No me veras llorar...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, muchos me han pedido que haga una segunda parte de, No me veras llorar, y bueno yo los voy a complacer…Acá esta. Hice este primer capitulo, bastante corto, para atraparlos un poco, pero los próximos serán mas largor y detallados…

Sálvame del dolor

Capitulo 1

Una nave se acercaba a gran velocidad al nuevo planeta Tierra.

La emoción se apodero de todos en la casa de los Brief, cuando reconocieron que era una de las naves de la realeza, del planeta Vegita.

-¿Acaso será que es…?-Dijo la señora Brief a su esposo, llena de felicidad y nostalgia.

La nave aterrizo frente a los ojos de la pareja. Lentamente comenzó a abrirse la puerta, dejando ver una figura de mujer.

-Es mi niña- Grito la señora, y salio corriendo hacia Bulma, para abrazarla, con amor y lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.-

El abrazo de su madre alivio su alma, y su corazón lleno de dolor-Yo también te extrañe mucho mamá-Dijo mientras apretaba su cuerpo con el de su madre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no se permitió llorar, al contrario, se soltó del la mujer, mostrando una brillante y hermosa sonrisa.

Un jovencito, se asomaba tímidamente, por la entrada de la nave.

-Trunks hijo- Dijo Bulma al pequeño, ven a conocer a tus abuelos.

El pequeño tenia el cabello lila, ojos grandes y azules, iguales a los de su madre.

El niño camino, levantando su frente, con una gran aura de fortaleza, digna de un príncipe Sayajin, para pararse junto a su madre.

-El es el pequeño Trunks, ya tiene tres años-Bulma estaba muy orgullosa de su bello hijo.

-Hola pequeño-Su abuela, se agacho para mirarlo mas de cerca-A pesar de q tiene muchos rasgos tuyos, es muy igual a su padre-

Su hija giro la cabeza, esquivando la mirada de su madre, y no hizo comentario alguno.

-Ven vallamos a ver a tu abuelo-La mujer tomo a su nieto de la mano, y lo llevo a presentarle a su esposo.

Bulma no dio muchas explicaciones a sus padres, solo dijo que quería que ellos convivieran un poco con su nieto, que se quedaría un tiempo, que necesitaba un descanso de las responsabilidades del reino, palabras sin sentido, excusas improvisadas, pero algo ocultaba, ya que cada vez que preguntaban por Vegeta, cambiaba rápidamente de tema, o fingía no escuchar.

La primera noche llego. Su hijo se durmió rápidamente, así que Bulma aprovecho, para tomar una tasa de te con su madre, en la sala.

-Hija-Su madre, coloco la tasa en la mesa-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

La peliazul bajo la vista-Nada madre-Levanto su mirada, con una falsa sonrisa.

-No puedes mentirle a tu madre-Suspiro-Vegeta ¿verdad?-

-Madre yo…-Ya no pudo soportar mas, ya no podía seguir fingiendo, que todo estaba bien. Se arrojo sobre su madre, dejando sus rodillas en el suelo, para desahogar su llanto, en las piernas de la otra mujer, como cuando era una niña vulnerable. Lágrimas y gritos de dolor salían de sus labios, mientras su madre solo acariciaba su cabello, para tratar de calmar un poco el sufrimiento de su hija, pero era inútil, esto solo acrecentaba su llanto.

-Madre…-Decía entre sollozos-No entiendo porque. No puedo entender. Solo déjame llorar por favor, solo necesito llorar-

-Esta bien hija.-

Esa noche empezó la gran intriga, de lo q había pasado con Bulma, en el planeta Vegita.

Después de desahogar su dolor, fue a su cuarto, se baño y decidió salir a caminar un poco, necesitaba pensar.

Camino y camino, sin rumbo alguno, hasta llegar a un enorme descampado lleno de flores. Se recostó en el suelo, y cerró los ojos.

Su mente comenzó a reflejar imágenes tristes, de recuerdos de algo prefería no recordar.

Flash Back

Caminaba hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposo, después de dejar a su hijo, dormido en su cuarto, pero al llegar, la puerta estaba abierta, algo raro, pero no hizo caso, se asomo lentamente, para no despertar a Vegeta, pero al entrar, su cuerpo se paro en seco, su corazón se detuvo, su alma murió, sus lagrimas cayeron como cascada, de sus bellos ojos.

No sabia que hacer, solo se quedo allí, parada, como si no pudiera moverse.

Quería correr, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, quería gritar, pero no podía, quería desaparecer, solo desaparecer.

Fin Flash Back.

Bulma abrió los ojos, los cuales, ya estaban soltando su llanto.

Se acurruco, abrazando su cuerpo, para continuar llorando-¿Por qué?-Susurraba, mientras un gran ardor, invadía la marca de unión, en su cuello.- ¿Por que?- Se seguía repitiendo, llevando una de sus manos al lugar de su dolor, apretando fuertemente, a tal puto, que clavo sus uñas, haciendo que su cuello sangrara, pero no le importo.

-Te odio, Vegeta. Te odio.-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Esa voz…-La oscuridad la rodeaba, nuevamente se encontraba en ese frío lugar, lleno de nada.

-¿Por qué siempre esta oscuridad?-Susurraba Bulma, sin moverse-No puedo ver nada-La desesperación, comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Se arrodillo lentamente en el suelo, no sabia que hacer, no tenia donde ir, no había salida.

Una suave brisa toco su cabello, como una caricia de consuelo, pero que solo logro asustarla. Recorrió su nuca, sus labios, y bajo lentamente por el resto de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío se apodero de su espina. Y de la nada, volvió a escuchar esa voz, pero en un suave susurro cerca de su oído.

-Tu recuerdo no basta-

-Esa voz.-Bulma cerró los ojos, para acariciar con sus sentidos cada palabra que estaba escuchando, sabia que era el.-Vegeta-Dijo muy suavemente. Un inmenso rencor fue demostrado, al apretar sus puños.

Una luz comenzó a visualizarse, de entre la nada, un hombre de pie, de espalda a ella, con una armadura azul, típica del Rey Sayajin.

Se paro lentamente, con sus ojos fijos en imagen de Vegeta. Estaban tan cerca, pero no camino hacia el, quería hacerlo, pero el odio le pudo mas, solo seguía apretando sus puños con aun mas fuerzas.

El silencio se adueño del lugar, hasta que nuevamente, la voz de el, lleno el vacío.

-Y hoy que aquí no estas-Vegeta sonaba muy tranquilo, pero inseguro- Ya no hay nada que te estorbe. Se que fui un torpe, al dejarte escapar- Un inmenso y profundo dolor, se ocultaba, en cada palabra.- Pero, no vuelvo a tras, estas bien donde estas- Apretó sus dientes, pero se aflojo rápidamente.

Bulma, en cambio, no podía quedarse con estupidas excusas, o palabras, necesitaba gritar, solo quería un ¿Por qué?-Extraño abrazarte, extraño tenerte, extraño tus besos. Quiero volver a verte-Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, el dolor la estaba matando-Si lloro no es por débil, me canse de ser tan fuerte.-

El tono de su voz era cada vez mas elevado-Con tigo estuve de pie y en el suelo, jamás te falle, fui todo lo que tu querías que fuera.-Agacho su rostro, mientras sentía caer sus lagrimas por sus mejillas-Trato de apartarte de mi mente, ya ¡déjame en paz!-

Vegeta seguía inmóvil- ¿Te perdí?-

Bulma se sorprendió, al oír su pregunta. ¿En verdad el estaba preocupado, por perderla? ¿O solo trataba de jugar con su mente, buscando su momento de debilidad, para que volviera a el?

-¿Por qué?-La mujer se quebró del todo, su cuerpo se aflojo, en casi un desmayo, pero no le importo, se dejo caer. El frío del suelo oscuro, abrazo su cuerpo débil, la soledad la tapaba, y el silencio solo era interrumpido, por su respiración agitada, de tanto llorar.-Yo intento, matar el sentimiento. Con amar no me alcanza.-

Su ojos le dolían, apenas si pudo distinguir, la imagen de Vegeta, comenzar a desaparecer frente a ella, repitiendo solo esas palabras.

-Tu recuerdo no basta-

La mujer cerró sus ojos fuertemente, y soltó un grito desgarrador, mezclado con llanto y sufrimiento.

Se despertó, sobresaltada de su cama, estaba sentada, bañada en lágrimas y sudor, con un fuerte ardor en su marca, la cual cada vez, era menos visible.

Se levanto lentamente, fue al baño, y se lavo la cara, pero al levantar su vista, pudo ver, en su reflejo del espejo, aquella marca, la que una vez significo, su mayor felicidad, hoy era su mayor tormento.

Lagrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejilla.-Ya no puedo seguir así- Se dijo a si misma- Tengo que olvidar. Tengo que salvarme de este dolor-

Volvió a su cama, pero al acostarse, esa frase paso por sus pensamientos"-Tu recuerdo no basta-"

Bulma suspiro-¿Por qué Vegeta? ¿Por qué aun te aferras, por que no me dejas en paz? deja de atormentante por favor. Usas esta marca para llegar a mis sueños, pero no m das un porque, solo dices palabras sin sentido. Nada cambiara lo que vi.- Su mente volvió a llevarla nuevamente a ese día en el palacio.

-¡No!-Se dijo, ya no volveré a pensar en eso, ya no me seguiré lastimando. Voy a olvidarte, así sea lo ultimo que haga, se que de una forma u otra, te olvidare.

…

Mientras en el planeta Vegita, Vegeta estaba recostado, observando el lado vacío de su cama, en donde una vez, durmió su mujer.

Ese ardor en su marca, solo le recordaba, que Bulma quería olvidarlo. Tenía que hacer algo, ella es su mujer, su compañera de vida, su Reina y madrea de su hijo, no podía permitir que un estupido mal entendido, arruinara su vida, alejándolo de lo único que le transmitía paz. Debía ir por ella, dejaría su orgullo de lago, y esta vez la recuperaría.

El cerró sus ojos, para intentar dormir-Tu recuerdo no basta-Fue su último susurro, para después entregarse completamente al sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El tiempo seguía pasando, y lo único que aliviaba la mente de Vegeta, era entrenar hasta el cansancio. Pero al llegar la noche, siempre volvía a caer en la debilidad.

Torturaba a su mujer, en sus sueños, solo para recordarle, que ella aun era de su propiedad, que no podría olvidarlo fácilmente.

Cada día, se volvía cada vez más rutinario, contemplando una absurda pelea interna entre su orgullo y su corazón.

Cada detalle de su entorno, lo hacia recordarla.

"-Maldita mujer-"Pensaba, mientras golpea una y otra vez, a un soldado, que lo ayudaba a entrenar."-Solo me distrae. Es mejor si no vuelve-"La ira que reflejaba en sus ojos era acompañada con dolor, un sufrimiento oculto, en el lugar mas oscuro de su alma.

Los golpes aumentaban, estaba ciego"-No la necesito-"Se repetía con furia una y otra vez.

Su rostro comenzó a salpicarse con sangre, sus manos ya estaban llenas del rojo liquido, que expulsaba, el cuerpo muy mal herido, del otro hombre"-No la necesito-"Su contrincante ya no podía moverse, lo estaba matando."-Ya no te necesito-"Este fue el fin de su desahogo, al igual que de la vida, del Sayajin herido.

En ese momento, su mente volvió a la realidad. Observo el cuerpo sin vida, de su compañero, bañado en sangre, completamente irreconocible en el suelo. Respiro profundo, y observo su ropa, estaba completamente salpicada de sangre, al igual que sus manos.

-Bah-Dijo indiferente-Un insecto menos- Comenzó a camina hacia la salida, como si nada- Espero que limpien el lugar-Ordeno a uno de sus sirvientes, antes de irse.

Llego a su cuarto, estaba cansado, había sido un día muy complicado en el Reino. Se dirigió al baño, necesitaba ducharse.

El agua caliente caía sobre sus hombros, la sangre comenzaba a lavarse de su cuerpo, su vista estaba perdida, en algún punto fijo de la pared, pero en su mente, solo había una cosa.

"-No me rebajare.-"Pensaba, mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo, comenzaba a relajarse."-Ella decidió irse. Estupida mujer ¿Cómo pudiste dudar de mi?-"

Vegeta quería confiar en que Bulma, buscaría en su mente, por su unión, lo que en verdad ocurrió aquella noche, pero había algo que el no tenia en cuenta. La mujer estaba tan ciega de dolor, que no quería buscar, no necesitaba saber más, porque ya había visto demasiado. Solo quería olvidar todo, solo quería olvidarlo a el.

Aquel fuerte ardor ataco su marca en el cuello, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez, era mas fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa?-El dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo, estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez, que le dolía de esa manera.- ¿Qué estas haciendo mujer?-Ya no soportaba, le quemaba.

Poso una de sus manos, en su marca, pero no pudo tocarse. Cerro el agua caliente de la ducha, dejando solo el agua fría. Su respiración se agitaba, su corazón se aceleraba. El calor de su cuerpo era tal, que vapor salía de el, al ser tocado, por al agua helada. -¿Qué diablos esta pasando?- Algo no estaba bien.

Callo de rodillas al suelo, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, la cual parecía, que le iba a explotar.

Gritos de dolor comenzaron a salir de sus labios-¡¿Qué estas haciendo mujer!?- Sus gemidos de sufrimiento, eran cada vez más altos. Movía de su cuerpo de un lado a otro, apretaba sus manos en su cien, pero de un segundo a otro, simplemente, todo termino.

Estaba temblando, jamás había experimentado, un dolor tan grande. Su temperatura, volvió a la normalidad, pero aun estaba agitado.

Algo pasó en ese momento, algo que no podía explicar, pero sabía que no era bueno, lo supo, cuando un enorme vacío lleno su alma y su corazón.

Una nueva sensación se apoderaba de el, esa noche el poderoso Rey Sayajin, conoció el miedo.

Se paro rápidamente, para mirarse en el espejo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron. Su marca, ya no estaba. Se había roto aquella unión, la única que aun tenia con su mujer.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando-¿Cómo puede ser?- Siguió inspeccionando su cuello-No puede ser. Tiene que estar aquí. No. Esto no puede ser. Es imposible-

La cruda realidad, lo golpeaba cruelmente. Estaba solo, había perdido a su mujer, a la única persona que lo miro y trato con cariño, la que le dio una familia, quien le enseño, algo que el no conocía, amor.

Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Aquel primer beso que lo volvió loco, esa primera noche juntos, su sonrisa, sus peleas que lo divertían cuando estaba aburrido, sus gritos que aturdían sus oídos, sus ataques de locura que solo el entendía, su pelo azul, largo y sedoso. Cada rincón de su cuerpo, el cual solo era solo para el, conociéndola completamente, rincón por rincón. Sus manos, que lo acariciaban cada noche, llenándolo de paz. La suavidad de su blanca piel, que cada vez que la tocaba, lo sacaba de su infierno, llenando la oscuridad de su alma, con la luz de su amor. Su dulce voz, cada vez que le decía que lo amaba, mientras que el no daba respuesta. Las noches de pasión, donde ella se entregaba completamente a sus deseos y antojos, sin siquiera titubear, solo por complacerlo.

Pero lo que mas recordaba, eran sus ojos. Aquella celeste mirada, como el cielo, que reflejaba fortaleza y dulzura a la vez, sin miedo a nada.

Aquellos ojos, que vieron un error, una confusión. Los cuales esa maldita noche, lo miraron diferente, con dolor y odio, soltando lagrima tras lagrima, para luego desaparecer, dejándola partir, sin dar si quiera una explicación, sin siquiera intentar detenerla.

Rompió el espejo de un golpe con su puño. ¿Qué hacer ahora? –No.-Decía con rabia-No voy a permitirlo. No voy a dejar que se me quite lo que me pertenece- Una lagrima escapo de los ojos de Vegeta.

Se sorprendió tanto al sentir caer, el agua de sus ojos, era una verdadera lagrima de dolor. –No.- Se comenzó a secar rápidamente para luego comenzar a vestirse-No voy a perder lo que es mío- Ya estaba decidido. Esa noche partiría.

-Ya no tenía nada que perder en esta vida, pero veo que me equivoque-Decía, mientras contemplaba el vacío del universo, desde la ventana de su nave, la cual se dirigía al nuevo Planeta Tierra.

-Voy a recuperar lo que me pertenece-Agacho la mirada-Bulma-Susurro-volverás a casa-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ese sueño, el cual decidió, que seria el ultimo en atormentarla.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano, trabajo todo el día en los planos de una extraña maquina, y luego en la misma, sin siquiera descansar. Nadie sabía, que era lo que Bulma estaba haciendo con tanto esmero, en su laboratorio, pero a la vez, no querían preguntar.

La noche llegaba, tan rápidamente, estaba cansada, quería terminar cuanto antes. Su cuerpo sentía la debilidad, de estar tanto tiempo trabajando. Su mente divagaba en lo mismo, una y otra vez.

"-Voy a olvidarlo, ya no me importan las consecuencias o repercusiones, de mi decisión. Es lo mejor."-

La puerta se abrió, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Hola, Bulma-Dijo Tarble muy alegre-No te he visto en todo el día. Veo que esta muy ocupada.-Observaba de reojo, aquellos raros planos sobre la mesa, pero no tuvo el valor de preguntar.

-Bueno, si-La mujer se levanto, dejando sus herramientas en el suelo, acomodo su cabello, y sonrío-Pero es un secreto- Camino lentamente, hacia Tarble y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

En el tiempo, en que ella estuvo en el nuevo Planeta Tierra, su cariño por Tarble, se volvió más fuerte. Su amistad, ya era un poco mas intima. A veces pasaban noches juntos, aunque el, no tenia mucho tiempo, por su entrenamiento, lo que le restaba del día, siempre estaba junto a ella.

Tarble ya no era un niño, era todo un hombre, con el mismo cuerpo que su hermano, sus gestos, su piel, sus ojos de color negro, como una noche sin estrellas y sin luna.

En ocasiones, Bulma se perdía en su mirada, era tan igual a Vegeta, que no podía evitar, el mirarlo, durante un largo tiempo, con una gran desdicha en el alma.

Tarble, en cambio, solo veía en ella, a aquella hermosa mujer, dueña de su mente y corazón, la cual nunca le perteneció. Pero ahora veía, en ella, cada vez que lo miraba fijo a los ojos, algo diferente, sentía que esta vez, tendría una oportunidad.

El joven se sonrojo-Escúchame, ¿No has comido nada verdad?-Dijo un poco nervioso.

Ella lo pensó un poco-Si es verdad. Dime ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si comemos algo, en el patio, bajo las estrellas?-El joven seguía nervioso.

-Esta bien-Bulma miro sus planos-Solo déjame hacer unos ultimas ajustes. Ve a preparar todo, en unos minutos te veré en el jardín.-

Tarble se alegro-Esta bien-Salio del laboratorio, dejándola terminar con su maquina secreta.

Camino hacia la cocina, preparo unas cuantas cosas para comer, con una gran sonrisa"-Esta noche será especial-"Pensaba"-Hoy me sinceraré con Bulma. Se que ella también siente algo por mi. Estoy seguro-"

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, en el momento, en que el pasaba por la sala de camino al jardín. Ya la confianza con la familia de esa casa, con el joven, era mucha, así que no habría inconveniente, con que el atendiera.

-Diga-Contesto.

Una voz femenina hablaba del otro lado del aparato.

Tarble se puso un poco incomodo y de mal humor-¿Por qué me llamas aquí?-

La mujer le contesto.

-Escucha, sabes que no m gusta que me estés controlando todo el tiempo.-

La voz sonaba un poco fastidiosa.

-Te dije, tengo que entrenar, se que ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, pero tu desiste seguir con esto, sabiendo muy bien como eran las cosas.-

La mujer comenzó a llorar.

-No llores. Por favor, esto no tiene nada que ver con ella. Mañana hablaremos, creo que aun hay cosas que no entiendes. Adiós-

Tarble cortó el teléfono y siguió con su camino.

Después de mas de una hora de esperar, Bulma apareció en el lugar, ya bañada y cambiada-Lo siento, pero me sentía muy incomoda, necesitaba un baño-Sonrío.

El joven se sonrojo-No hay cuidado-

Estuvieron dos horas sentados, compartieron comida, risas y juegos, como dos niños.

El no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa? ¿Qué era lo que su hermano hizo, para perderla? ¿Cómo se puede lastimar, a una mujer como ella de esa manera?

En un segundo, sus miradas se juntaron. Maldito momento de debilidad. El corazón de Tarble, parecía salírsele del pecho. El silencio reino en el lugar.

No podía dejar de verla, era para el, un ángel caído del cielo.

Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a ella. Ya no pensaba en lo que pasaría, si lo rechazaría, solo quería sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios, con los que soñó, durante años. Necesitaba sentir su piel, su aroma, su aliento, necesitaba que supiera, que aun la amaba.

Bulma se quedo inmóvil, perdida en los ojos de Tarble, miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, la imagen de Vegeta, estaba frente a ella.

Aun lo extrañaba, pero no sabía como dejar de hacerlo.

No podía alejar su vista de la negra mirada de su acompañante, tantas veces deseó que fuera Vegeta, y ahora su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

Todo se nublo, cuando sintió los labios de Tarble en los suyos. No sabia que hacer, hasta besaba igual que su hermano.

Una de las manos de el, recorrió su nuca, provocándole un escalofrío, para corresponder al beso. Se estaba dejando llevar por el recuerdo.

La realidad golpeo fuertemente su corazón, cuando el joven susurro su nombre en su oído. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se alejo rápidamente de los brazos de Tarble.

-¿Pasa algo?-El vio la tristeza en ella.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Dijo muy por lo bajo.

La mujer se levanto, saliendo corriendo del lugar.

-¡Bulma espera!- El intento ir tras ella.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-Ella se freno en seco- no me sigas, necesito estar sola-

-¡Pero Bulma!-El decidió, que era mejor hacer caso a su petición.

La mujer corrió desconsolada, hasta llegar a su laboratorio. Cerró con traba la puerta y fue hacia donde se encontraba su nuevo invento, cubierto con un gran manto blanco.

Un tubo de cristal, se divisó ante ella, era muy parecido a la cámara de rehabilitación, que usaban en el planeta Vegita.

Bulma descubrió, la manera de borrar de su mente los recuerdos. Usando una falsa memoria, para llenar algunos huecos vacíos. Pero no toda su memoria seria borrada. Ella programo la maquina, de tal manera, que ya no existiera el nombre o presencia de Vegeta en su vida.

-Esto es lo mejor-Lagrimas de dolor caían de sus ojos. Programo La maquina antes de entrar en ella.

Una vez dentro, el cristal se cerro, coloco una mascarilla en su rostro, y una extraña bincha en su frente, los cuales conectaban a la maquina. Una vez que hizo esto, su invento comenzó a actuar.

Un líquido cubrió todo su cuerpo y poco a poco, la electricidad se apoderaba de su cabeza.

El dolor era inmenso. Un fuerte ardor comenzó en su marca, que luego, paso a ser fiebre en todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron por causa del dolor, las burbujas, causadas por los gritos en el líquido, tapaban su rostro. Poco a poco, cada imagen era borrada, cada recuerdo, salía de ella.

Todo estaba por terminar, cuando la ultima imagen estaba siendo borrada, una de Vegeta, sufriendo de dolor, arrodillado en la ducha. Estiro su brazo para tocarlo, pero de pronto, la oscuridad reino.

La marca de unión desapareció de su cuello, Al igual que su dolor.

….

Tarble tubo una extraña sensación-¿Bulma?-Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia en donde se encontraba el Ki de la mujer.

Trato de abrir la puerta, pero al ver que estaba cerrada, la derribo de un golpe.

Al entrar sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, al ver a Bulma inconciente dentro de la maquina, la cual encendió una luz roja, para luego abrirse.

El joven corrió hacia ella, para tomarla en sus brazos, antes de que cayera al suelo.

Observo su cuerpo dormido, para verificar que no estaba herida. Ella estaba bien. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, de un pequeño detalle.

-Su marca-Dijo Tarble, muy sobresaltado-Bulma ¿Qué es lo que haz hecho?-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Sus ojos le dolían, como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas, aunque no recordaba haberlo hecho.

Sabía que aun era muy temprano, quería dormir un poco más, se sentía muy cansada, pero tenia un par de proyectos que terminar con su padre, así que a fuerza, se levantó.

El sol brillaba como nunca, una brisa suave mecía las cortinas, de las ventanas abiertas de su cuarto.

Se estiro un poco, antes de destaparse, dejando salir un gran suspiro de paz y tranquilidad.

Fue en dirección a su baño, se lavo la cara y los dientes. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Se cambio y bajo a desayunar. Pero al salir.

-Por fin despertaste-Tarble estaba sentado, en una silla frente a su puerta-Estaba muy preocupado por ti-El joven se paro y la miro, con mucha desdicha.

-Pero ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?-Estaba muy animada y se le notaba en cada palabra-Estoy mejor que nunca- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Tarble-Ven vamos a desayunar-

El estaba muy asombrado y confundido. No entendía que estaba pasando, ni que era lo que Bulma había echo, la noche anterior, con esa extraña maquina. Pero la vio tan feliz, de una manera, en que no la veía hace mucho tiempo, por eso decidió, ya no decir mas nada.

El día, trascurrió de una manera muy extraña, para la familia de Bulma, nadie podía entender, su gran cambio de ánimo.

Estaba tan feliz, llena de luz y energía. Paso la mañana, trabajando con su padre y la tarde, con su madre y jugando con su hijo, lleno todo el lugar de paz con su bella sonrisa.

…

Tarble iba de camino a la casa de su maestro Goku, cuando, una joven se cruzo en su camino, estaba tan pensativo que apenas, si se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¿Dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupada.-

Era una muchacha de su misma edad, con un bello cuerpo, pelo largo hasta los hombros, de color agua marina, ojos celestes como el cielo, rasgos delicados en su rostro y piel blanca como la nieve.

-Tarble. Te estoy hablando.-

El muchacho, al verla se incomodo un poco-¿Eh? Ah si, bueno, no pude ir a verte anoche, tuve cosas que hacer.-

La joven sabia que algo raro pasaba, hace ya varios meces-Tarble, dime por favor ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando contigo?-Sus ojos estaban rojos, mostrando un llanto previo a su encuentro.

-Bueno, no es nada, ya hemos hablado de esto.-El esquivaba por completo su mirada.

-Amor. Hace dos años que estamos juntos, te conozco, tu no eres así conmigo, ¿acaso será…?-Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos-¿acaso será que hay otra mujer?-

-Escucha Maron, no es que aya otra mujer-Tarble no sabia como explicarle a su novia, que la otra mujer, en realidad, siempre fue ella, por el gran parecido que tenia con la verdadera dueña de su corazón.

-¿Entonces que pasa? ¿Será que otra vez, estas confundido por esa mujer? ¿La de la Corporación Capsula?- Su dolor se convirtió en enojo-Es la mujer de tu hermano, además, recuerda, que según tu, es mucho mayor y nunca te quiso.-

-¡No digas eso de Bulma, tú no la conoces!-

-¿Bulma?-La mujer se sorprendió-Es la primera vez que me dices su nombre.-Maron agacho su mirada.- Ahora entiendo, tiene que ver con ella. No entiendo, como puedes amar tanto a una persona que esta en otro planeta.-

Tarble se paralizo, no sabia que decir.-Maron, el tema es que…-

En ese momento, una sensación de escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven, al sentir tan cerca de la atmosfera, el Ki de su hermano, llegando rápidamente.

-No puede ser-Levanto la vista, con terror en sus ojos-El vino por ella.-Dijo entre cortado.

-¿Qué?-La joven no entendía, lo que el decía-¿Qué esta pasando?-

El la tomo por los hombros, con mucha preocupación. Era hora de que ella supiera la verdad-Escucha, será mejor, que te vallas y busques refugio. Bulma esta en este planeta, hace ya bastante tiempo, escapo de mi hermano, pero el, esta por aterrizar aquí en cualquier momento, y si lo conozco de la manera, en que lo conozco, muchos aquí están en peligro.-

-No puedo ser-Nuevamente el llanto se presento en ella.- Me mentiste. Todo el tiempo, que decías estar entrenando, de seguro, estabas con ella-Tapo su rostro con sus manos- Ahora comprendo, el por que cada vez que te buscaba, siempre estabas en esa casa. Que estupida fui-

El, se sentía verdaderamente culpable- Hablaremos de esto luego, ahora vete.- La soltó, para salir volando a toda velocidad, a la casa de la familia Brief.

Maron, estaba destrozada. Tanto tiempo juntos desperdiciado, tantos bellos momentos, arruinados con mentiras, tanto amor, combinado con dolor, tantas bellas palabras, que resultaron ser una farsa.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Tarble?-Susurraba entre lagrimas- pero no. Esta vez, no me mantendré al margen. Necesito verla, al menos conocerla, para así saber, qué tiene ella que no tenga yo- Maron salio corriendo, para llegar a la Corporación Capsula.

…

Bulma estaba sentada en el jardín, admirando el paisaje. Sus padres, estaban en el parque con Trunks, para regalarle un tiempo de descanso a solas.

-Que bello es todo esto. Tanta paz-Dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

La imagen de Tarble bajo justo delante de ella-Bulma, tenemos un problema.-

-¿Tenemos?-Estaba un poco confundida-¿Qué pasa?-

El estaba desesperado -Esa aquí-

-¿Aquí? ¿Quien esta aquí?-En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.-Tarble, creo que el entrenamiento te esta afectando.-Se burlaba un poco de el, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

El fue tras ella-Espera por favor Bulma. Escúchame-

-Ya cálmate Tarble- Dijo la mujer, mientras abría la puerta.

Frente a ella, se encontraba, una jovencita, con un gran parecido a ella, muy agitada y, cubierta en sudor. Se sorprendió mucho al verla-¿Si?-

-Tarble-Maron trataba de recuperar el aire-Busco a Tarble-

-Si pasa, él esta aquí-

La joven entro, sin prestar atención a Bulma, en dirección a su novio, lo miro con odio y lagrimas, para darle una fuerte bofetada.- ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme así?-Decía apretando sus puños y dientes.-Yo te confiaba en ti.-

-Escucha Maron-Tarble estaba mas preocupado por Vegeta.

-¡No! Dime donde esta ella, quiero verla-

-Maron, basta-El joven comenzaba a perder el control.

-Dime donde esta esa es perra-

Tarble levanto su mano para golpearla, pero en ese momento, Bulma que solo se había limitado a ser espectadora, decidió intervenir. Gracias, a sus años como Reina Sayajin, las cuales también deben recibir instrucción y entrenamiento, no le fue muy difícil, colocarse ante el, para sujetar su golpe.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!-Dijo muy furiosa- No se que este pasando, pero si crees que dejare que la toques, estas muy equivocado-

Maron, estaba sorprendida. Fue en ese momento, en que contemplo a Bulma de los pies a la cabeza, dándose cuenta del obvio parecido entre ellas.

-No creí que eras tan poco hombre, como para golpear a una mujer- Bulma seguía muy enojada-Si quieres golpear alguien, golpéame a mi, y ya veras, que no te irá muy bien-Se cruzo de brazos frente a el, mirándolo con superación y confianza.

El joven suspiro-Es tarde-

Un fuerte temblor conmociono el lugar. Todos fueron corriendo hacia el jardín, donde una extraña nave estaba terminando de aterrizar.

-Ya llego- Tarble se coloco en posición de pela.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién llego?-

La puerta se abrió, dispersando, la tierra que se había levantado, por el aterrizaje. Cuatro soldados bajaron, colocándose a los lados.

Vegeta bajo muy tranquilo, con su seño fruncido, brazos cruzados y, su ropa real. Camino lentamente, hacia Bulma, hasta estar a un metro de distancia de ella.

-Vámonos mujer- Ordeno.

Ella no entendía muy bien, pero algo en ese hombre le resultaba muy familiar-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tu?-

Vegeta, no estaba de muy buen humor-No te hagas la tonta mujer.-

-Mira, no se quien eres, así que vete de mi casa por favor.-Ella lo miro desafiante.

-¿Acaso el tiempo en este planeta, te marchito las pocas neuronas que te quedaban?-Vegeta sonrío de costado, creyendo que Bulma, estaba fingiendo.

-Ella camino un paso mas cerca de el-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? No eres mas que un enano mal educado ¿Acaso, no te enseñaron como hablarle a una dama?-

-¡¿Que dijiste mujer?!-

-Vegeta, espera.-La mente de Tarble, comenzó a relacionar y comprender, lo que estaba pasando.-Ella no sabe quien eres-

-¿A ti, quien te pidió opinión maldita sabandija?-

-Tarble, ¿Acaso conoces a este descerebrado?-Bulma seguía en una posición desafiante.

El joven bajo la vista-Es mi hermano. Vegeta-

-Pues no me importa, si es tu hermano o no. No vendrá a mi casa a faltarme el respeto. Pero que más se puede esperar, de un animal, que de seguro, nunca tuvo trato con una verdadera mujer-

Vegeta observo el cuello de su mujer, y nada, la marca, tampoco estaba en ella. -¡Insecto, será mejor que sepas lo que esta pasando!-Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el interior de la nave, seguido de su hermano menor.

-Espérenme aquí, en unos minutos vuelvo.-Dijo el joven a las dos mujeres.

-Hump-Bulma fue dentro de la casa.-Ven, no te quedes allí afuera, esta lleno de animales salvajes, sin cerebro-Le dijo a Maron.

…

-Habla insecto-Vegeta se sentó.

-Bulma borro su memoria-Dijo sin rodeos.

El corazón de Vegeta se paralizo, a la vez que su mente comenzó a divagar.

"-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ahora entiendo todo. Es por eso que nuestras marcas se borraron. Me quito de su mente, de su corazón, me borro de su vida. ¿Qué are ahora? La perdí para siempre.-"

Su ojos se clavaron en el suelo, sus pensamientos lo torturaban con miles de dudas, pero lo que mas lo atormentaba, era no volver a tenerla, para decirle solo una vez, que el la amaba.

Tarble pudo sentir el dolor de su hermano.-Escucha Vegeta, tengo una solución a esto, pero la mayoría, dependerá de ti.-Sabia que se arrepentiría después, pero no lo hacia por Vegeta, lo hacia por Bulma.-Si de verdad quieres recuperarla, debes seguirme el juego.-

-¿Por qué debo confiar en ti insecto?-

-No tienes otra opción. O escuchas lo que tengo en mente, o te vas y la olvidas, para siempre, de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo contigo-

Después de pensarlo detenidamente, el Rey Sayajin accedió-Esta bien. Pero no pienso hacer ninguna cursilería absurda. ¿Esta claro?-Se sonrojo un poco.

-Esta bien hermano, solo recuerda, que la mayoría dependerá de ti, para recuperar a Bulma.-


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El sol se asomaba suavemente por la ventana de su cuarto, resfregó sus ojos con sus manos, estaba de muy mal humor esa mañana, aun no podía creer que había accedido a tener a un completo desconocido en su casa, aunque solo quería hacerle un favor a su amigo.

Se levantó lentamente, el aire del cuarto era frio, su piel se erizó al destaparse. Camino descalza hacia al baño. Verdaderamente estaba muy fastidiosa, el solo pensar, que en la habitación de junto, dormía alguien tan grosero, la ponía de peor humor.

Se lavó los dientes y la cara. Camino hacia su guardarropa, y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Observo el bello reflejo del sol fuera, así que decidió abrir la ventana, para llenar su cuarto de luz natural-Esto es tan relajante- Suspiro, al salir al balcón, tomando una gran bocana de aire fresco.

-Verdaderamente, no entiendo que es lo que te relaja tanto-Dijo alguien cerca.

Unos ojos negros como la misma noche, se clavaron en ella, como si trataran de leer su mente, recorriendo cada rincón de sus pensamientos.-Nadie te pidió opinión-Contesto fastidiosa, al hombre en el balcón de al lado.

Sabía que ella respondería de esa manera, pero el plan no era que lo odiara más, sino que lo recordara- Es solo una pregunta-Levanto su vista al cielo, pero no antes de terminar de guardar en sus recuerdos, cada rincón del cuerpo que no observaba hace mucho. La extrañaba. La brisa traía a su sensible olfato, el aroma de la piel de la mujer, su mujer.

-No creo que sea tan importante mi opinión-No entendía el porqué, pero sentía un gran rechazo, hacia el hermano mayor de Tarble. Bulma se giró sin decir más nada y se fue.

Vegeta solo se quedó observando el cielo"-Esto será más complicado de lo que imagine-"Pensaba"-Debería llevarla a la fuerza y en algún momento me recordara.-"Suspiro, mientras cruzaba sus brazos-Eso solo empeoraría todo-Dijo en voz baja.

La tarde paso de una manera monótona y aburrida. Vegeta estaba tan incómodo e inquieto, necesitaba entrenar o romper algo, pero mientras caminaba sin rumbo, vio a Bulma sentada en el suelo, rodeada de flores y un bello pasto verde. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápidamente, sus pensamientos se alborotaron, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que acercarse a ella. Camino lentamente hasta estar parado detrás.- ¿Lo extrañas?- Pregunto.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-Contesto ella.

-Al padre de tu hijo, ¿Lo extrañas?- Agrego él.

La mujer no contesto, el silencio se estaba comenzando a tornar incómodo, había que romper un poco más el hielo-Yo también estaba casado-Ella siguió sin decir nada- Pero mi mujer, simplemente se olvidó de mi-

Esas palabras, por alguna razón, le causaron una extraña sensación en el pecho y sin darse cuenta, clavo sus celeste mirar en él, dándole permiso para continuar su relato.

La nostalgia se apodero de Vegeta, al sentir los ojos de la mujer, observándolo tan fijamente. Se sentó junto a ella-Yo no soy una buena persona, lo sé, pero ella, era la única que encontraba algo bueno en mí. Sinceramente, no creí que había nada que valiera la pena de mi para alguien, pero cuando ella estaba cerca, sentía que podía ser mejor, que nada más importaba, que mi vida era suya, pero una noche, por un error…-Un nudo se apodero de su garganta, apretó sus puños con rabia, el rencor se apoderaba de él, pero en un segundo, una suave mano, se posó sobre su hombro. –Una noche, una de las mucamas de mi reinado, confundió un poco las cosas-

FLASH BACK

Esa noche, Vegeta llegaba cansado de su entrenamiento, su mujer aun no volvía, así que decidió bañarse y recostarse. Una vez en la cama, el sueño lo venció completamente, hasta que pudo sentir una suave mano rosando su espalda, estaba tan cansado, que solo imaginó que era su mujer la que se recostaba lentamente a su lado. Sin dudarlo, se giró y la tomo rápidamente de la cintura, besándola lentamente, pero, algo no era igual.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que quien estaba a su lado, en la cama, no era su esposa, sino la sirvienta, y Bulma era quien estaba parada en la puerta observando una situación que relaciono de una manera obvia. Y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?-Dijo Vegeta lleno de furia, levantándose de manera brusca, arrojando a la mujer al suelo- Sabes que esto lo pagaras con tu vida- No dejo articular ni una palabra a la joven en el piso, y rápidamente, la apunto con un dedo, haciéndola polvo al instante.

Corrió a toda velocidad, busco a Bulma, hasta que la encontró en el jardín, junto a aquella fuente, en donde se dieron su primer beso, arrodillada en el suelo, bañando sus manos de lágrimas incontrolables.

Se acercó un poco-Bulma-

No pudo decir más, ella se levantó e inmediatamente, marco con fuerza su mano en la mejilla, de su "infiel" esposo-¿Cómo pudiste?- Sus puños estaban cerrados, por la ira que llenaba su alma, su corazón estaba en pedazos-Me quede a tu lado, a pesar de las maldades que has hecho. Mataste todo lo que quería y conocía, me trajiste a la fuerza, me humillaste y, aun así, en todo mi odio, aprendí a amarte, estuve a tu lado, arriesgue mi vida por ti, di mi alma cuerpo y corazón. ¿Así me pagas?- Cada palabra es más dolorosa que la anterior, se clavan en su ser como un puñal, pero para desgracia de Vegeta, Bulma tenía razón.

No sabía qué hacer, no podía hablar, estaba herido, su orgullo ya no valía y no sabía cómo salir de esto. Trato de tomar su mano, pero ella reacciono inmediatamente.

-No te atrevas a tocarme- Sus dientes se apretaban mientras hablaba y sus ojos, aquellos bellos ojos color cielo, los cuales lo llenaban de paz, lo miraban con un odio mucho más profundo, que el de aquella vez en que el la saco de la Tierra. Esta vez, sabía que no había explicación que valiera, la conocía perfectamente, ella era aún más terca que él y no escucharía razón alguna.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y fue así como la perdí-Termino con su relato con una gran angustia en su voz.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

La historia de aquel hombre y la manera en que la conto, le produjo escalofríos a Bulma, mientras una sensación de vacío se apodero de su pecho, sintió lastima por él.

-Verdaderamente la amaste- Dijo ella agachando la mirada.

-Aun la amo, aun la siento, como si siguiera a mi lado, como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Sé que ella también me siente, solo que no lo sabe.- Se puso de pie lentamente en espera de una respuesta, con la esperanza de que su mujer lo recordara.

-Es triste. Cuando el padre de Trunks murió…-

-¡¿Murió?!-Esas palabras le helaron el cuerpo, ¿acaso de esta manera quería verlo, muerto? ¿Eso era lo que ella quería, verlo sin vida?

Ella se sintió un poco incomoda por la reacción de Vegeta, pero por suerte Tarble llego para interrumpir la situación tan penosa para ambos.

-Hola-Dijo el joven muy alegre, pero pudo observar que su hermano simplemente se alejó en el aire-¿Paso algo Bulma?-

-No lo sé- contesto la mujer muy confundida, mientras también se ponía de pie para irse, dejando a Table sin entender nada.

Las nubes rozaban su rostro, su alma estaba destrozada-¡maldita y estúpida sensación!- Gritaba al silencio del cielo, tratando de encontrar en él una respuesta. ¿Se daría por vencido? Creía que esta vez no había solución alguna, por primera vez las tácticas de guerra, el entrenamiento, su poder, reinado y orgullo, no le servían de nada.

Se detuvo en la sima de la montaña más alta que pudo encontrar, elevando su poder hasta el límite de su cuerpo, un desgarrador grito, mientras su Ki evaporaba aquellas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus negros ojos, llenos de ira, dolor, frustración y desconsuelo.

La noche llego, mientras que en la casa Brief el silencio reinaba, todos dormían plácidamente. El poderoso guerrero estaba por ingresar por la ventana del balcón de su cuarto, cuando unas voces cerca del lugar llamaron se atención. Se elevó dirigiéndose cautelosamente, al jardín de la mansión. Ese aquel lugar pudo ver a su hermano con una bella jovencita muy parecida a Bulma, algo que le sorprendió.

-Tarble- Ella lloraba sin consuelo-No soy ella, no soy quien despertó en ti cosas tan bellas- Aparentemente peleaban por la misma razón de siempre-¿Dime que te da el derecho para compararme? No busques en mí, lo que perdiste en otra parte- Su dolor se hacía odio rápidamente-Tu no me quieres y nunca lo vas a hacer, por el simple hecho de que hay otra mujer, hay alguien más que te roba el sueño y no sirve de nada que ponga todo mi empeño.- Trato de calmar su llanto, pero era imposible-Eres del pasado esclavo y conmigo no vele que un clavo saca a otro clavo, podre luchar por ti, pero me arriesgaría a lastimarme más y tal vez nada lograría. Dame una buena razón para quedarme aquí, si nada cambiaria, lo que siento es por mí, si tuvieras la iniciativa, talvez fuera distinto, pero ya me utilizaste ya de nada te sirvo. Solo me marchare que no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, nunca seré como ella, tienes que entender, solo mírame, esta soy yo-Tomo una de las manos de Tarble-Lo tomas o lo deja esta es mi última oferta, u olvídame.-

El joven sabía que ella decía la verdad, pero no quería perderla a su única compañera-No busco lo perdí, encuentro en tu persona, algo que pueda sanar eta cicatriz, tal vez hago mal y te daño en el intento, pero mi pasado afecta lo que en el presento siento. Es que no puedo, me duele estar así, perdóname amor, ya no quisiera discutir, solo que no intento luchar, es una pelea contra sentimientos que ni yo puedo ganar, entiende, no juego y no quisiera lastimarte, te quiero pero es difícil acostumbrarse y sé que si me tienes paciencia puedo cambiar todo lo que es ahora y te amare, o con el tiempo yo la olvidare, o eso espero, porque no quiero aceptar que te falle, mi amor, perdón por esta discusión, no te comparo con ella, ella no tiene comparación.- Fue en ese momento en que él se dio cuenta que no era justo lo que estaba haciendo- Sé que no eres ella y no te pido que lo seas, lo tomare de la misma forma y sé que está mal lo que hago, sé que te estoy haciendo daño, pero no puedo cambiar lo que mi corazón te grita. Si te vas lo entiendo, al final de cuentas fui yo el que te falle.-Se soltó el brazo del agarre de la muchacha- Perdón-

La joven se sentía destrozada, pero lo que más sentía era odio. Salió corriendo del lugar, con su rostro bañado en llanto, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase"-Lo pagaras"-

-Eres un inútil-Dijo Vegeta acercándose a su hermano-

-Tú no te metas- Estoy en mi derecho, después de todo, es de mi mujer de quien estás enamorado-

-En fin ¿Cómo va todo con Bulma?-

En ese momento los hermanos escucharon gritos provenientes de la casa, y sin dudaron fueron rápidamente.

-¿De dónde vinieron?-

-La habitación de Bulma- Vegeta estaba seguro.

Entraron por la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. La imagen que vieron era casi increíble. Ahí estaba Bulma forcejeando con la novia de Tarble.

-¿Qué raros haces?-Grito Tarble.

-No te entrometas- Bulma sabía muy bien cómo defenderse y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

Vegeta no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos-No intervengas-Le dijo a su joven hermano, el cual simplemente obedeció.

Ambas mujeres estaban paradas tomadas de sus manos, como si simplemente fuera una competencia de fuerza. Se miraban fijamente, Bulma sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, cuando una imagen muy parecida volvía a su mente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aflojo sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo un poco, mientras que un rápido movimiento de su pierna, arrojo a su atacante al suelo, la cual callo boca bajo. El corazón de Bulma latía como nunca, mientras más imágenes se cruzaban con cada movimiento que realizaba, cuando torcía el brazo de su enemiga hacia atrás apoyando la rodilla en su espalda para que no pudiera moverse, se acercó al oído de la joven y le susurro suavemente- Te equivocaste al meterte con la Reina Sayajin- En ese momento miles de recuerdos volvieron a ella.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que había escuchado-¿Bulma?-

-Ya basta-Tarble se acercó para separarlas, pero cuando lo hizo vio sangre en la ropa de su novia, pero no era de ella, al girarse, vio que Bulma sujetaba su estómago, el cual sangraba manchando su camisón blanco.- ¿Qué hiciste?-

Vegeta tomo a su mujer antes de que terminara de colisionar en el suelo-¿Qué te hizo?-Estaba desesperado.

-Lo hizo mientras dormía- se desmallo por la pérdida brusca de sangre.

Rápidamente auxiliaron a la mujer, pero necesitaban llevarla al hospital, la herida era muy profunda.

La policía se encargó de la novia de Tarble, mientras que en el hospital la familia de Bulma estaba muy preocupada, aun no sabían nada, y el medico solo dijo que se necesitaba tiempo para esperar si ella despertaba. Vegeta salió de la clínica completamente furioso y entro en el curto en donde su esposa dormía, utilizando la ventana.

Se acercó a su cama observando dolorosamente cada rasgo facial de su bello rostro-Recuerdo tu silueta caminando por el cuarto, llegar y que estuvieras esperándome y ahora solo mi sombra está acompañándome. Cuando en la cama me dabas los buenos días, cuando todas tus caricias eran mías y ahora mi corazón a diario te llora pues el remordimiento lo devora. Desde que no estás la vida no es igual, cada momento me hace recordarte, no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón te pido perdón, por cada discusión, la falta de atención me hizo alejarte, pero el reloj me marca que ya es tarde.- Miles de recuerdos se posaron en la mente del guerrero- Te trate mal, sin importarme las consecuencias y ahora vivo enredado entre mi conciencia, deje volar alguien que si me quería y ahora sin ti, mi alma se siente vacía, quisiera volver el ayer y borrar mis tontería y en el hoy no volverlas a cometer, y así no tendría este dolor en el pecho-Cerro sus puños con fuerza-Quería detenerte pero no tenía el derecho, pues yo te falle como te trate, todas tus ilusiones yo mismo las mate cuando me aparte. Mi vida no es vida si no tengo a mi mujer- Ya podía contenerse más, la necesitaba.- Ahora nada es igual, mi corazón ya no palpita, esto me lastima necesito. Extraño tus besos, esos labios tiernos con los que me besabas y en la mañana me despertabas, extraño tus gritos, extraño tus peleas, tu forma de tratarme y aunque no me creas en el fondo soy bueno, aunque no lo demostré, es por eso que te fuiste y el tiempo es irrecuperable, tenía a la mujer más perfecta del mundo y se fue porque yo fui el culpable. Yo solo hice mi camino al precipicio, deje de escucharte, deje los detalles y jamás fui romántico, solo discutía por cualquier tontería, solo quiero que vuelvas. Perdóname por lo que te dañado, mujer, despierta.-

-Te perdono-

Esa tan suave y piadosa voz, la conocía a la perfección. Observo sus bellos ojos celestes soltando lágrimas de felicidad. Era la primera vez que Vegeta era tan sincero con ella abriendo sus sentimientos de esa manera, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero estaba feliz. Feliz de recuperar los recuerdos en aquella pelea, feliz de entender la explicación que su esposo, la cual no quiso escuchar al irse.

Las mejillas de él se tornaron de un color rojo muy fuerte, por esto se giro para que ella no lo notara-Que no se te haga costumbre mujer, no repito dos veces las mismas cosas-

Bulma sonrió-Me recuperare y volveremos a casa mi amor, volveremos a ser una familia-

-Mujer, siempre fuimos una familia-

FIN.


End file.
